El Monstruo de Ojos Verdes
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: One-shot: Esme reflexiona sobre su relacion con Carlisle. Autora original: Twilight Countess


_Hola!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee mi primera traduccion en twilight!!! yeah!!!....weno ia me calmo, dejando d lado mi emocion, (aunq mas me decidi a hacer fics d Twilight por Peter Facinelli/mi nueva obsesion) me encanta el amor de Carlisle/Esme....son tan lindos....weno q lo disfruten: dedicado a los fans d esta pareja y weno a **Twilight Countess **por dejarme traducirlo_

* * *

_**El Monstruo de los ojos verdes**_

___0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Capitulo Uno_

Las puertas automáticas del hospital se abrieron por cuenta propia. Una bota con tacón alto camino por el umbral, seguido de jeans de color azul oscuro, un sweater beige con cuello de tortuga, y un mar de rizos de color caramelo.

Colgando mi cartera en mi hombro, pase el área de recepción y el pasillo. Me detuve frente al ascensor. Antes de que pudiera tocar el botón, las puertas ya se habían abierto.

"¿Subes?"

Un hombre usando una larga bata blanca ya estaba adentro.

"Si, por favor," respondí, sonriendo. Entre de manera elegante al ascensor.

"¿Qué piso?" me dijo.

"Cuarto," le pedí.

"Igual yo." Presiono el botón y las puertas se cerraron nuevamente. Sentí que el piso daba una pequeña sacudida mientras subíamos.

"Horrible clima que tenemos. Lo que daría por ver el sol…" el suspiro.

"Igual yo," dije. El hombre se volteo completamente para verme. Pretendí ignorar la manera en que sus ojos pasaron de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Estas visitando a un paciente?" me pregunto.

"Oh no, me reuniré con el Dr. Cullen," comente alegremente. Note que sus cejas se fruncían por un milisegundo. Cambio rápidamente, al menos para estándares humanos.

"Ah, Carlisle," respondió con un aire alegre que no encajo con su mirada. "Perdóname, soy nuevo así que no conozco a mucha gente. Pero lo que te puedo decir con solo haber pasado unos momentos con el que él es un modelo digno de nuestra profesión."

"Gracias," respondí. "Es bastante bueno en lo que hace, ¿no es así?"

Hubo silencio por algunos momentos.

"¿Eres su hermana? Eres algo pálida como él…" el hombre observo. Me reí, pero antes de que pudiera responder, las puertas se abrieron.

"Cuarto Piso, Cardiología," una voz de mujer anuncio a través del altavoz. Fui la primera en salir del ascensor. Me voltee a la izquierda y camine de frente a la recepción.

"Hola, Sra. Witherspoon," le hable a la mujer que trabaja en la recepción. Ella subió su mirada y me sonrió.

"Esme," la secretaria saludo de manera cálida. "Buenas tardes. Me imagino que viniste por Carlisle, ¿cierto?"

"¿Por qué más?" pregunte.

"Lo siento, aún está con un paciente, pero no debe tardar más de quince minutos."

"Está bien, esperare," respondí. Camine a través del pasillo y me senté en mi silla usual cada vez que esperaba a Carlisle. Casualmente jugaba con mis dedos en mi regazo. No fue mucho hasta que el doctor de antes se sentara junto a mí.

"Creo que no me presente," dijo alargando su mano. "Dr. Michael Johnson."

Estreche su mano "Encantada." Lo vi saltar ante la frialdad de mis manos. Fui rápida en estrechar su mano y puse de nuevo la mía en mi regazo.

Aleje mi vista de él y observe a la gente pasar. Algunas de las enfermeras jóvenes, que me reconocieron, me miraron con envidia mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Suspire. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato por las mujeres. La mirada enojada, el desdén…Por supuesto, podía entender cómo se sentían. Reaccionaría de la misma manera si Carlisle se hubiera interesado en alguien más. A decir verdad, si actué así una vez…

_Mi yo de dieciséis años no podía respirar con facilidad al tener al Dr. Cullen empujando mi silla de ruedas por el jardín del hospital. Resistiendo la necesidad de ver de nuevo su hermoso rostro. Mantuve mis ojos con determinación en el camino. Aún no podía entender como él se tomaba molestias con alguien tan trivial como yo. El yeso ya había sido colocado. No había necesidad que se quedara y me hiciera compañía._

"_No quiero ser entrometido, Esme…" comenzó. Mi estomago dio una voltereta placentera cuando dijo mi nombre, "Pero ¿cómo fue que te rompiste la pierna? Tus padres me explicaron que te caíste de un árbol, pero estoy bastante curioso en saber cómo terminaste ahí."_

_Estaba tan cautivada por su voz de terciopelo que no respondí al momento. Mirando hacia sus curiosos ojos de color topaz, rápidamente me compuse._

"_Bueno, Dr.…"_

"_Por favor, llámame Carlisle."_

_Sonreí. "Bueno, Carlisle, Estaba intentando alejarme de Amber."_

"_¿Amber?" Carlisle pregunto._

"_Mi amiga," aclare. Mi sonrisa desapareció. "O eso pensé."_

_Los ojos de Carlisle se entristecieron ante mi gesto. "¿Qué sucedió?"_

_Respire profundamente. "Ella me invito a almorzar a su casa, solo las dos. Empezó bastante bien, pero entonces Amber me pregunto sobre mis planes de matrimonio. También si estaba viendo a alguien; le dije que no._

"'_¡Necesitas apresurarte!' Amber dijo. 'Si no empiezas a buscar ahora, todos los guapos ya se habrán casado.'" Me moví nerviosamente. "Sé que es raro para mi decir esto, Carlisle, pero no me quiero casar. El ser forzada a la voluntad del marido…A veces me pregunto por que tantas chicas de mi edad están tan dispuestas para dejar la poca libertad que tiene. Le dije a Amber lo mismo y que quería mi propia carrera. Que quería ser maestra."_

"_Una noble profesión," dijo Carlisle. Me reí, pero no hubo humor en eso._

"_Me temo que Amber no compartía su opinión. Se rio de mi. '¿Qué? ¿Una maestra? ¡Ensériate, Esme! ¿Quieres avergonzar a tu familia?' Estaba anonadada por su respuesta. Y le pregunte el por que de sus razones. 'Es obvio, '¿no es así? Las únicas mujeres que van a la enseñanza son las que no pudieron encontrar marido o eran antiguamente prostitutas. Eres hermosa Esme. No lo tires a la basura. ¿Por que piensas avergonzarte de manera innecesaria?'" _

_Pude sentir el calor subiendo a mis mejillas. "Estaba tan enojada que tire el contenido entero de mi taza de té en su vestido nuevo. Salí corriendo de su casa y me fui al bosque cercano. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse de mis sueños? Estaba temblando. Necesitaba hacer algo ya, y ese enorme árbol de roble era tan tentador…"_

_Alejando mi mirada de Carlisle, la pose en el camino del jardín. "Y bueno…esa es la historia…el fin."_

_Carlisle dejo de empujar mi silla de ruedas. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, el apuesto doctor estaba mirando hacía mi alma, su cara muy cerca de la mía._

"_Eres de un fiero espíritu, ¿no es así?"_

"_Solo cuando estoy enojada," dije, mi aliento cortándose al repentino acercamiento. _

_Carlisle sonrió. "Lo encuentro muy encantador. Ya que es tan raro encontrar eso en una mujer en estos días." _

_Supe en ese momento que mis mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca._

"_¡Dr. Cullen!"_

_Carlisle se levanto y volvió a su posición detrás de mi silla. Voltee la mirada para encontrarme a una mujer pelirroja que estaba detrás de nosotros. Mis ojos mostraron mi molestia. Ella era muy hermosa, con un cuerpo bien curveado. _

"_¿Si, Enfermera Evans?" Carlisle pregunto cortésmente._

"_El paciente en el cuarto 32 aún esta vomitando," Le informo. "El Dr. Brown lo está viendo, pero quisiera una segunda opinión."_

_Carlisle suspiro. Se volteo hacía mi. "Lamento cortar así nuestro tiempo tan rápido, Esme, pero el deber llama. María, ¿podrías acompañarla de vuelta a su habitación?"_

"_Por supuesto, Dr. Cullen," ella respondió mientras tomaba su lugar detrás de mi silla. Volví mis manos en puños. Antes de que Carlisle se fuera apretó mi hombro con gentileza._

"_Sigue tus sueños, Esme," susurro. "Y la felicidad te encontrara." _

Me reí tan suavemente que no fue escuchado por oídos humanos. María Evans había sido tan buena conmigo, pero aún así trate a la mujer con el mayor desprecio durante toda mi estadía en el hospital. La enfermera Evans era la personificación de todas las hermosas mujeres las cuales Carlisle estaba rodeado día tras día…semana tras semana…

"Escucha, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días?"

Repentinamente deje mis anteriores sentimientos rencorosos por la voz del Dr. Johnson.

"¿Disculpe?" dije.

"Hay un nuevo restaurant Italiano en la ciudad, ¿te gustaría…"

"Lo siento, Dr. Johnson, pero debo rechazarlo," dije firmemente, interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Por favor?" Su labio inferior se coloco para un puchero. "Soy un buen chico. No muerdo…siempre."

"Querida."

Casi salte de la sorpresa. Carlisle literalmente se había materializado detrás de mí. Ver a Carlisle Cullen enojado era un fenómeno inusual, y aún así lo veía. Podía distinguir su mandíbula tensa y su rígida postura, aún si Johnson no podía.

"Carlisle," dije. Me levante de mi silla y lo abrace. Su expresión se suavizo cuando rodee su torso con mis brazos. Le di un rápido beso en los labios.

"Te extrañe," le dije suavemente.

"Y yo a ti," respondió Carlisle. Rozo mi mejilla con esos fríos dedos. Casi me debilite en ese momento. Desafortunadamente, el sentimiento de euforia no duro mucho. Tan rápido como paso, Carlisle giro su cuello para volver a mirar al Dr. Johnson.

"Le agradezco por acompañar a mi esposa, Michael," Carlisle dijo cortante. Su agarre en mi aumento cuando dijo la palabra 'esposa.'

"¿Su esposa?" Mi cabeza estaba escondida en el cuello de Carlisle, pero pude oír la sorpresa en su voz. Sabía que había sido un error honesto, pero me molesto de cualquier manera. ¿Qué es lo sorprendente? Cualquier mujer mataría por pertenecerle a este dios que tengo en los brazos.

"Creo que te hice esperar lo suficiente, Esme," dijo Carlisle. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Si." Rompimos el abrazo y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

"Adiós, Dr. Johnson," dije mientras me despedía de él con la mano. Carlisle se quedo callado mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Le di un ligero golpe en las costillas.

"_Se amable,"_ Le regañe, hablando muy rápido para que fuera escuchado por humanos.

"Lo veré mañana Michael," dijo Carlisle, y el también se despidió con un gesto. Nos dirigimos a la puerta del ascensor. Carlisle presiono el botón y espero, su pie golpeando en una manera inusual e impaciente. Hubo un pequeño 'bing' y el ascensor se abrió. En el momento que las puertas se cerraron, Carlisle me atrajo a sus brazos. Un suspiro de felicidad escapo mis labios mientras sus brazos pasaban por mi cintura.

"Esme, luces increíblemente hermosa," dijo. Lo vi bajar su mirada a mis botas nuevas.

"Agradécele a Alice," respondí. "Ya que Bella y Nessie no estaban a la vista, fui forzada a reemplazarlas como su victima de modas."

Carlisle rió. El sonido vibro a través de su pecho. "Gracias, Alice…" murmuro contra mi cabello. Me acurruque más cerca de él.

"¿Esme?"

"Hmmm?"

"De ahora en adelante, ¿te importaría esperarme en mi oficina?" pregunto. Sonreí dulcemente y roce su nariz.

"Eres tan adorable cuando estas celoso," lo moleste. "Está bien, si los encuentras _tan _amenazadores…"

Carlisle bajo la cabeza. Por primera vez, lucia avergonzado. "Lo siento, Esme. Perdóname si pensaste que cuestionaba tu fidelidad. Mi reacción fue instintiva. Sé que no hay peligro alguno…pero no pude soportar como te miraba. Eres mía."

Dijo esas últimas palabras de una manera tan pasional que hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Hubo otro 'bing' y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos nos alejamos un poco del otro. Tome un respiro innecesario.

Nada más fue dicho hasta que llegamos a nuestro nuevo Lamborghini blanco. Me metí al carro mientras Carlisle lo encendía.

"¿Ahora me dirás _por favor_ a donde vamos?" Le supliqué.

"¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?" pregunto a modo de burla. "Claro que no."

Hice un puchero mientras el manejaba fuera del estacionamiento y hacia el camino.

"_Solo una pequeña pista," Le rogué._

"_Vaya, eres bastante persistente, ¿no es así?"_

_Carlisle y yo estábamos sentados en el pequeño café del hospital. Movía mi yogurt de fresa con mi cuchara. E intentaba ignorar la picazón de mi yeso._

"_Es usted tan terco," me queje. "Y pensé que era descortés cuando le preguntabas __**a las mujeres**__ sobre su edad."_

_Rio suavemente._

"_¡Veintidós!"Exclame al señalarlo con mi dedo índice. "¿Tiene veintidós, cierto?"_

"_No."_

"_¿Veintitrés, Veinticuatro? No puede pasar los veinticinco."_

"_¿No crees que deberías terminarte eso? Necesitas tu alimento," dijo Carlisle, señalando mi yogurt._

"_¿Qué es tan difícil sobre esto?" pregunte. "La mayoría de las personas no muestran interés por su edad hasta que cumplen cuarenta."_

_Suspiro, dándose cuenta por fin que no iba a dejar el tema a un lado. "Tengo treinta y uno."_

"_¿Qué?" me quede boquiabierta. "No, No le creo nada."_

_Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "Puedes preguntar por el hospital si gustas. He estado trabajando aquí por casi nueve años."_

_Negué con la cabeza. "No. No me lo creo."_

_Pero entonces una de las meseras apareció en nuestra mesa._

"_¿Esta seguro que no quiere nada Dr. Cullen?" pregunto suavemente, ignorando por complete mi existencia._

"_Estoy bien, Amy," dijo Carlisle. "¿Te gustaría algo más, Esme?"_

"_No…" murmure molesta._

_Por primera vez, Amy volteo a verme._

"_Awww, es usted tan dulce Dr. Cullen. Acompañando a las pacientes más jóvenes." Amy se inclino y peñizco mi mejilla. Gruñe suavemente para que no me escuchara, pero Carlisle se cubrió la boca para aguantarse la risa._

"¿Esme?"

Sonreí al continuar viéndolo de manera soñadora. "¿Si?"

Note que el carro había dejado de moverse. Ya habíamos llegado. Los ojos de Carlisle brillaban con preocupación.

"¿Te sientes bien?" me pregunto. "Pareces algo…ida."

"Estoy bien," Le asegure. Me incline para besarle la mejilla. "Te amo."

El sonrió y presiono sus labios contra mi frente. "Mejor nos apuramos, o perderemos nuestros asientos."

Salimos del auto y me quede boquiabierta.

"¡Oh, Carlisle!" Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "El Festival Shakesperiano de Oregón, ¿en serio?"

"Feliz Aniversario Esme,"dijo. Con eso, caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el teatro.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Espero q les haia gustado y xfavor dejen reviews!!_


End file.
